


The Watchers

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Life Partners, M/M, spoilers for 179
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Zolf needs a nap.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	The Watchers

He hasn’t been this well rested in years. The last time he slept for more than four hours in one go had been in Damascus and Zolf informs him that he was asleep most of the day and all of the night before their pre-dawn walk.

He doesn’t know if being dead counts as sleep. He doesn’t think so, though. 

It occurs to him half way through breakfast that Zolf had been sitting next to him while he was sleeping, not, in fact, sleeping himself. He pauses halfway through a mouthful and tilts his head, looking down at Zolf who is sitting - closer than he has been wont - next to him. He’s relaxed, smiling while he talks to Azu, but Oscar can see lines of strain around his eyes, the smallest of tremors in his fingers as he lifts his spoon, a roughness to his voice.

_ You said that the reason you came back was because I needed you. _

There is a sudden lump in his throat and he takes a sip of tea, blinking rapidly. 

They finish their meal, Oscar taking great delight in the pink flush of Barnes’ cheeks as he looks at Cel, the soft touch of Azu’s and Kiko’s fingers. There’s something in the air up here, possibly. Or perhaps, he thinks, catching a glimpse of the white of Carter’s hair, the proximity to death has made people re-evaluate their attitudes.

He can understand that.

Zolf puts down his spoon and takes a breath. Oscar reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. “You were up all night,” he says, softly, and Zolf looks up at him, one eyebrow slightly raised.

“What makes you think that?” he says, and Oscar just tilts his head. Zolf smirks. “Fine. Yeah. I wanted to make sure you weren’t alone when you woke up.”

That lump comes back. Oscar pushes it down again. “Come on, you need to rest.” He stands up, and Zolf only hesitates for a moment before following.

Hamid gives them a look as they leave the room, eyes twinkling. Oscar grins at him and waves. 

“I need to talk to Earhart,” Zolf says, but follows Oscar meekly enough as he leads him back up to the bunk room.

“Have a nap first,” he says. 

Zolf sighs and Oscar grins. People say  _ he’s  _ the dramatic one. 

They’ve come back to the cot that Oscar woke up in and Zolf doesn’t seem to think much about tugging off his boots and climbing into it as though it’s his. Oscar is happy to let him - indeed there’s something completely right about Zolf lying there, a calm acknowledgement, a sense of belonging.  _ Of course,  _ he thinks. 

Of course.

The Campbell that Zolf had been reading when he woke is sitting on the chair and Oscar picks it up, arranging himself almost exactly where Zolf was a couple of hours ago.

Zolf turns, blinking, to him. “You stayin here, then?” he says.

Oscar shakes the book. “ _ Passions? _ Again?”

“It’s a  _ comfort _ thing.”

“You needed comfort, last night?”

“Wilde…”

“I have a first name,” Oscar says. “Seems current circumstances might warrant you using it, every now and then.”

_ “Oscar…” _

_ It’s still true. So. You know. That is a thing… that exists…  _

“Go to sleep, Zolf,” Oscar opens the book to the page where Zolf was last. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He sees Zolf swallow, eyes searching Oscar’s face. Oscar smiles at him, feeling the full stretch of movement in his mouth, reaches forward, and pats Zolf’s hand where it rests on the covers. Zolf rolls his eyes and snorts, turning his back to Oscar and, presumably, closing his eyes. 

Oscar allows himself a chuckle, then turns his attention to the book. There is nowhere else in the world he would rather be.


End file.
